Hysterical
by XxDawnxRiderxX
Summary: Right now, Lucy couldn't tell who was hysterical; her, or the Professor. Rated T for some described violence.
1. Hysterical

Hysterical

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the game The Layton Brothers: Mystery Room.**

"Prof? I made you some tea. "

Lucy sat the cup and saucer down next to her mentor who was writing a report for the last case they solved. It had taken a couple of days and some scary interactions with who she liked to call "the Potty Prof" but they finally managed to nail the killer in the end. Organizing books onto shelves in an attempt to tidy up the Mystery Room, Lucy began to absentmindedly chatter to Alfendi.

"You should think about takin' some time off, wot wit' all t' cases that come pouring in and turning you into Potty Prof. It can't be good for you."

A shadow cast over her was her only warning before a dark chuckle behind her caused her spine to shiver.

"You're so simple. You really shouldn't be worrying about me… If anything, you should be more concerned with how the changes will affect _you._"

Lucy whipped around, "Eh? Wot on earth are you puttering on abou-?!" She inhaled sharply.

Amber eyes glinted at her with a dark satisfaction that was only reserved for calling criminals out on their lies. The disheveled, crimson hair and twisted smirk only confirmed Lucy's fear that this was the Potty Prof she was dealing with… alone. Remembering Florence's warning, she tried to make a run for it only to be met with a familiar white sleeve.

"Tsk, don't you know it's not polite to run away from someone when they're talking to you, stupid girl? Do I have to cut off your legs to make you stay?"

Terrified, wide red eyes stared back at Alfendi, who's smirk only grew.

"I know I threatened you with cutting your tongue out before, but it would be a good idea for you to speak to me."

Scowling, Lucy tried to disguise her fear; it would only encourage him further.

"Wot's gotten into you, Prof? All the crooks are gone, so why are you the Potty Prof again?"

"Because, _my dear Lucy_, I see in front of me the biggest criminal of all."

Alfendi's face loomed closer as his assistant began to sputter, "I weren't no criminal! How dare you accuse me of any wrong doing!"

The smirk turned into a snarl and the Potty Professor's eyes narrowed.

"I _dare _because I'm _right. _Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Did you really think you could get away with it forever _and not have to pay the consequences for it_?"

"Get away with WOT?!"

Large hands gripped Lucy's shoulder's tightly, almost to the point of pain.

"You and your stupid, sickly sweet kindness when you help me out with cases, try to take care of me and make me tea, worry over me when I revert to _me,_ my true self… Using your charm and kindness to steal from me is _the worst crime of all_… _The kind of crime I admire._"

Lucy panicked and tried to push him away when he began to get closer, almost making her shrink into herself in the face of his true persona.

"Wot exactly am I tryin' to filch from you?!" she yelled in a desperate attempt to understand the situation she found herself in.

Alfendi's dark voice ('_Like crushed velvet_,' Lucy thought to herself) snarled in a tone that could _almost _be mistaken for endearment, "_My heart_."

Lucy could only do one thing in response.

She began to laugh.

Loudly.

Hysterically.

Taken aback, Alfendi backed away from the assistant of the Mystery Room who was close to tears and possibly breaking a couple of ribs.

Through her laughter, Lucy managed to sputter, "Th-That were such a overused pick-up line, it were! Hahaha, I cou-couldn't believe it were you sayin' it!"

Wiping her tears away, she looked up at the Professor, only to see that his hand covering his face and his hair reverting to a duller burgundy.

"Eh? Prof, you're-"

Passive amber eyes peered out between slender fingers and a slightly self-depreciating smile tilted his lips, "Yes, I am. Probably due to your rather explosive reaction."

Lucy couldn't help giggling again, relieved that the normal (or at least easier to deal with, in her opinion) Professor was back.

"Sorry abou' that. I couldn't help it none. It just seemed so odd, me filchin' your heart like some kinda actress in the pictures."

A chime was heard and Lucy quickly looked up at the clock.

"Eh? It's already that late? Cripes, I better leave now afore it gets too dark out!"

Hastily, Lucy grabbed her things and was about to walk out of the door when she heard her mentor speak again.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

Alfendi smiled, "What exactly would I have to do for me to steal your heart?"

Lucy thought that maybe she had driven herself hysterical in her laughing fit earlier, because his hair was still burgundy.


	2. Denial

Denial

This prompt came from red-headed-archaeologist on tumblr. Please enjoy, and leave a review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the game the Layton Brothers: Mystery Room.**

Lucy _refused_ to acknowledge what had happened a week ago. Every day, she acted as though her usually passive (and handsome) mentor had not asked her if there was any way he could steal her heart because _it was all the Potty Professor's fault and she'd tell anyone to give over if they even tried to insinuate that he was being serious because it just wasn't possible._

Of course, everyone else saw through her act. She stood a little farther away from the Professor, avoided looking directly at his face, stopped making tea, and left the Mystery Room as soon as a case was solved. It was hard not to notice the sudden changes, especially for said Professor.

'_Today,_' Alfendi decided, '_today that changes_.'

* * *

"I-I just wanted 'her to shut up… My life woulda been ruined if th' university discovered I been cheating on my exams… I didn't mean to _kill _her!" the student sobbed after the Mystery Room duo discovered he was the one to commit the heinous crime.

Alfendi pressed his hand to his forehead as though he was trying to stop himself from attacking the pathetic excuse for a human being in front of him.

"You grabbed a fountain pen and repeatedly _stabbed_ the victim with it! Your sick, pathetic mind wanted her to feel pain and even relished in all the blood that splattered out… You even left your signature behind as though it were a work of art… Mr. Skolar Shep, _you are a class A criminal_."

At this point, a couple of officers that Lucy had sent for took the perpetrator into custody. Breathing a sigh of relief that the case was finished, she quickly made her way to her desk to grab her bag and leave.

Suddenly, a spell of dizziness crashed over Lucy as a flash of colors went through her mind and the last thing she heard was-

"Lucy!"

* * *

The first thing that came to Lucy's mind was that she was really hungry and the second was that she was _handcuffed_ to her own chair in the Mystery Room.

"Ee, wot's going on?! Prof! Where are you?!" she cried out, scared that maybe something had happened to her mentor.

"I'm right here," Alfendi's voice replied from the shadows of the corner.

Lucy squinted her eyes to get a better look at him, but all she could make out was the outline of his body.

"P-prof? Wot's going on? Why'm I handcuffed to a chair?"

"You fainted from stress and exhaustion. As for the handcuffs… It's a simple deterrent to prevent you from running away again… You've been avoiding me, _DC Lucy Baker_…"

Her heart began to race as her snapped reply came unbidden to her lips, "I am NOT!"

A snarl filled the split second before she was face to face with the _real _Detective Layton.

"Don't you_ lie_ to me, stupid girl. I'm one of the greatest detectives in Britain; I've captured hundreds of criminals and understand how they think, how they act, and when they're _lying_. And since you insist on acting like a criminal, I'll treat you like one."

"How have I been acting like a criminal?!"

"First you gift me with your kindness in an effort to steal my heart, and then you try to take them back, but it's _mine_ now, and you will quickly learn that I don't like having my things taken from me… This is one interrogation you aren't in control of, so you better be honest, or I won't be so forgiving…"

Gulping, Lucy didn't know how she was supposed to respond to this… confrontation. '_I've gone and ticked 'im off summat fierce,_' she thought dismally.

The young woman cleared her throat before answering clearly, "Wot do you want to know, Prof?"

Alfendi hummed, a trait of the Placid Prof, who was in control now. "Well, for starters, I would like to know the reason why you are so adamant in avoiding me."

Lucy began to fidget a little and looked down, "I-I dunno… I've just had a lot on my brain…"

"Enough to the point where you would put your health at risk?"

The poignant remark stabbed Lucy with guilt, making her realize that this was how all the suspects they interrogated felt. "I guess I 'aven't been feel up to snuff… But it's got nothing to do with you, Prof, honest."

A sinister sneer alerted her to another transformation of the Professor's personality, "_Oh_? So this sudden pattern of avoidance just happened to start right after I asked you how I could steal that black hole you call a heart?"

Indignantly, Lucy replied, "Give over! That weren't serious an' you know it!"

A hand slammed down on the table behind Lucy and a few papers ended up flying off. Amber eyes alight with a raging fury pierced her heart through a blood-red curtain. "_Who do you think you are to tell me what I'm serious about_?! Don't you ever, _ever_ try to tell me what I said or how I feel, _or I'll make sure you never speak again."_

A tense silence filled the small space between the two of them, before a knock on the door caused both heads to snap towards the sound.

The door creaked open slightly and Sniffer's head popped in. "Excuse me, but is Miss Lucy here? I-"

A vase shattered against the door, interrupting and narrowly missing the poor junior detective's head. Alfendi roared, "Get out you annoying little prat! Can't you see we're busy here?! I should sew those lips shut for you, you-"

Sniffer squeaked and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the Mystery Room duo alone again.

"Eh, Prof, I really liked that vase…" Lucy bemoaned.

"I'll buy you another," he snapped, still upset that they were interrupted, before pushing her and the chair she occupied flush against the edge of the table behind her. Placing both hands on the desk, the Professor leaned in again.

"So, _my dear Lucy_, I ask you again… _What would I have to do to steal your heart_? And rest assured, _I am serious_."

Lucy would later note that she had a habit of becoming a little absent-minded around Alfendi because once again, she could only think of one thing to do. Or say, as the case may be.

"Well, for starters… mayhap you could give me a little breathing space and un-cuff me?"

Chuckling, Alfendi only nuzzled against her cheek, leaning in just a little bit closer. "Now I can't have you running away again… That would be most… counterproductive… to my suit... And as for giving you breathing space…" His next words whispered across her ear like silk ('_Déjà vu_,' Lucy thought through the slight haze in her mind), "I rather like sharing the same breathing space as you."

Licking her dry lips, goodness did she need a drink of water, Lucy's voice quivered a little as she tried to direct her attention to the floor. "I… I really don't know what to say, Prof… I always figured that since you got your real self back you'd get back together with Hilda…"

This time the tables reversed.

Alfendi was the one to throw his head back and laugh.

Except, it was harsh and sarcastic, like someone had just told him they hadn't killed someone even after all of the solid evidence had been presented.

"That woman abandoned me after I _nearly died_ because I had been brainwashed into becoming a pathetic _shell_ of myself, believing that I had actually _killed _that scum of the earth…" he told her, still snickering.

"Th-that's not fair to 'er! She did everything she could to prove you didn't shoot him and I know she still feels something for you-" Lucy gasped when one of Alfendi's hands grasped her chin so she could look directly at him. She was surprised to see that she was dealing with Placid Prof this time.

"Hilda and I were never truly compatible. We made a good team on the field, but when it came to _personal_ affairs, we could never see eye to eye on anything and eventually all of our conversations consisted of little outside of arguments. Our relationship, if you could even call it that, would have shriveled rather quickly in time. That incident only accelerated the process."

Sighing, Lucy cast her eyes to the side, feeling pity for her friend's predicament.

"How would you know if you 'aven't even tried again?"

"Hmm. While normally I suppose I could understand how trying to reinstate a relationship that ended due to a misunderstanding would be a good thing… I cannot help but disagree with you there."

Lucy only sighed once more and continued to look to the side.

Stifling a frustrated growl, Potty Prof jerked her chin back to look at him again. "Now see here, you had better not be trying to tell me how I feel, or I'll kiss you, here and now." Leaning forward once again so their foreheads touched, he darkly whispered, "_Or is that what you've secretly been hoping for this whole time?_"

Flushing to an almost decent imitation of Alfendi's hair, Lucy squeaked, "N-no! O'course not, P-P-Prof!"

"A pity. I was hoping to accomplish the task of stealing your first kiss from you today, at the very least."

A guilty silence made him pause for a second before he came to an unpleasant conclusion. "I see… So your first kiss has already been stolen…"

"E-er, it didn't really mean anything! H-honest! If anything, it were an accident!"

Alfendi did nothing to hide the smirk on his face; she was trying to reassure him that the experience had meant nothing to her. A rather pleasing sign, if he did say so himself, at least until he heard Lucy's next words.

"Be-besides! Whoever said I wanted you to kiss me! We're only partners, and I-I-I don't…"

Sighing exasperatedly, "You really have a simple mind, don't you? Well then let me put it in simple terms so there is no way even someone like you can mistake my intentions: _I intend to make you fall in love with me as much as you have made me fall in love with you. And if you try to run, I'll catch you, because that is what I do; I catch criminals, and you have proven to be the greatest criminal I have ever come across._"

Lucy sat, dazed, for a little while. The Professor was _in love with her_? It was still hard for her to believe.

"I still don't know what to say…"

Alfendi regarded her for a minute, slowly slipping back into his passive state of mind, before nodding firmly, "I understand." While Lucy looked back up at him in shock, he unlocked her handcuffs and placed them back in his coat pocket.

"P-Prof…?" she confusedly asked.

"I am nothing if not resourceful, _DC Lucy Baker_. I enjoy a good investigation, and I intend on discovering the way into your heart if it is the last thing I do." Smiling slightly, he added, "And as much of a cliché that line may be, I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh at me this time." His hair brightened as he smirked, "_And if you do, I'll be sure to shut you up._"

Lucy jumped up from the chair and stomped her foot, "Stop threatinin' to cut out me tongue!"

Alfendi's true persona chuckled darkly ('_I oughta talk to the Commissioner t' make that laugh illegal,_' Lucy thought with a spine-tingling shiver), "_Oh, I've changed my mind about that… I'd rather kiss you to silence instead._"

Blushing was quickly becoming a familiar feeling for Lucy, she realized.

'_Oh bollocks. This can't be happening._'

Somehow Alfendi had acquired the ability to read minds, because he was quick to snap, "I suggest you get over your denial, _my dear_, because I'm dead serious about us."

'_Oh 'eck, wot on earth did I get myself into_?'


	3. Almost

Almost

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the game the Layton Brothers: Mystery Room.**

An awkward silence (at least on Lucy's part) filled the Mystery Room a couple of days after Alfendi's shocking declaration. Surprisingly, nothing really happened between the two of the detectives. In fact, you could _almost_ say that it was as though nothing had ever really happened at all… If it weren't for the tension. Lucy couldn't explain it, but she knew that the Professor hadn't forgotten what had happened between them, even though he had yet to mention it. If anything, _he was thinking about it_. She didn't know how she knew that, _and it was making her really nervous_.

A soft rumbling from Lucy's stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten in a few hours longer than she should.

'_Please, jus' let me disappear_…' Lucy mentally begged.

"Hmm?" Placid Prof glanced at the clock and then back at his blushing assistant. "Ah, it seems as though we have missed lunch. Let's grab a bite to eat, shall we?" Alfendi grabbed his blue coat while Lucy was awestruck at his willingness to spend any time outside of the Mystery Room.

"But you 'ate goin' out, Prof!"

He shrugged, "It doesn't hurt to do it once in a while. Get your things, we're going to go out and eat."

"B-but-"

"If you continue to dawdle, I'd be more than happy to finish what I started a few days ago. I so have been looking forward to stealing your second kiss," Potty Prof suggestively cut in.

The Mystery Room assistant practically ran out the door with a somewhat forced, enthusiastic, "Let's go!"

Alfendi smirked darkly.

'_Too easy_.'

* * *

"So, Lucy, what do you feel like eating?" Alfendi asked as they strolled down the busy street together. Lucy was relieved that it was Placid Prof she was talking to once again.

"Eh, I'd be fine with a sarnie… Summat from a street vendor 'd be fine…"

The Professor stroked his chin thoughtfully, "A sandwich does sound rather nice… Oopf! I'm terribly sorry sir, are you alright?" He had accidentally bumped into a young man.

"It's awright! No 'arm, no foul, eh?" The young man, about Alfendi's height with short brown hair turned around with a wide smile before gaping at Lucy. "Ey, ey up! If tha' ain't mai little Lucy Baker all growed up as a 'stinguished member o' Scotland Yard! 'Ow many times didja fail t' written tests?"

Lucy jumped in surprise, "I can' believe it, is it really you, Ollie?"

"Ollie's" arms opened wide, "Shore is! C'mere you!" and he proceeded to sweep her into his arms and twirl her around.

Alfendi felt quite lost, almost as though he was witnessing something that he wasn't supposed to. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he smiled, "Lucy, who is your friend?"

The young man answered, "I love her too."

Taken aback, Alfendi could only manage to cough out, "What?"

"Oliver. Oliver Tou is my name, but you can call me 'Ollie.'"

Coughing to hide his slip-up (and subsequent relief, if he were to be completely honest), the Professor sputtered, "Yes, of course… For a moment there I thought you said… Well, it's not important; I'm Alfendi Layton, and I also work for Scotland Yard. Lucy here is my assistant. May I ask how you two know each other?"

Lucy had a broad grin on her face as she responded. "Ollie 'n I grew up together! We was neighbors, 'n I reckon I knew 'is name afore my own!"

Oliver smirked, "Well, ifn' an' willin' I 'member right, we was a little _more _than mates, aye?"

She flushed and turned to punch his arm, which only prompted laughter. "Ey up! That ain't the truth and you know it, you cheek! It were an accident, it were!"

Laughing one last time, Oliver shrugged. "Awright, 'twas jus' messin' wit ya. You're still easy t' ratter, aye?" Glancing at his watch, his eyes widened. "Ee, I gotta get back to me job!" He paused to kiss Lucy's cheek, who flushed a dark shade of crimson, and waved to Detective Layton. "Nice to see you, little Lucy! Grand meetin' ya, Mr. Layton! Take good care o' her for me, aye?" he yelled as he ran off into the crowd.

Alfendi could only manage a nod of his head as he processed all of the new information given to him.

Lucy began to get worried about him when he continued to remain quiet for a few moments. She grabbed his sleeve, "'Ello? Prof? You still wit' me? C''mon, let's go!"

He snapped out of his stupor, "Yes, let's." Alfendi surprised his assistant by grabbing her hand and leading her to their destination. "I know a delightful place with some very good sandwiches."

* * *

Alfendi had led them to a cluster of brightly colored stands selling a variety of food, stopping in front of one that sold the rumored "very good sandwiches." They waited in the queue of people, and Lucy was a little stunned that he had yet to let go of her hand. She was in such shock that she didn't even notice that he had already ordered what he wanted and was waiting for her to do so until he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Lucy? Are you alright? What do you want to eat?"

She was surprised that he had let go of her hand, and unconsciously flexed her fingers. "Ee? Eh, I'd like a lomito sarnie, please…"

The cashier nodded politely, and responded with the total. Lucy reached for her wallet to pay for her share, only to find that Alfendi had beaten her to it.

"P-Prof, I coulda-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucy. If I learned anything from my father, it's that a gentleman should always pay for the lady on their first date." He smiled at the cashier when their lunch was handed to him, and turned back to her. "Come on, let's go sit down on one of those benches over there."

Lucy gawked, '_A date? We're on a-'_ but her thoughts were cut short by the Professor holding her hand again as he led them to a cluster of benches in a nearby park.

When they sat down, Alfendi handed Lucy her sandwich and began to eat his own.

"T-ta very much, Prof…" Lucy mumbled before she joined him in eating.

Alfendi broke the silence a few moments later.

"Your friend, Oliver…"

Lucy smiled, "Oh, Ollie's one o' the best mates anyone could ask for! I'd trust 'im with my life, you can bet on tha'!"

The Professor frowned, "I see…" and resumed eating his sandwich.

The silence was uncomfortable, and she couldn't figure out why. Sneaking a discreet glance at her companion, she found that he had the same expression that appeared whenever a piece of evidence didn't match quite fit in with the rest of the crime scene. In all honesty, Lucy wasn't surprised to discover that she didn't care for that expression outside of work.

'_Summat's bothering 'im alright, an' I'm gonna get to the bottom of it_!' she vowed mentally.

Swallowing a bite of her sandwich and clearing her throat, Lucy began her investigation.

"Ey up Prof, is summat botherin' you about Ollie?"

Alfendi remained silent for a few moments, then began to quietly speak. "Were you and Oliver really romantically involved?"

Red eyes blinked and her sandwich stopped halfway to her mouth. '_I were not expecting that._'

"N-no, o' course not, why would you-"

And then it hit her.

'_Oh! That's why he's… I feel bad now…_'

"W-well, y'know that I've already had my first kiss, right? W-well, when Ollie and I was attending school together, we 'ad to re-enact _Romeo and Juliet_… I er, I got picked to be Juliet in the final scene… Ollie were Romeo and, uhm…. When 'e went to give me a stage kiss at th' part where Romeo kisses Juliet one last time afore he snuffs 'himself… 'e's a klutz an' so… 'e tripped an' ended up kissing me for real…"

Highly embarrassed, Lucy ended up looking down at her lap.

'_Why'd I feel bad? 's not like it's 'is business…' _But really, Lucy knew better than to lie to herself. '_'e said 'e's in love with me… 'e must be feelin' jealous…_'

"That… sounds completely absurd! How on earth does that happen on accident? The chances of him falling in a way as to meet your lips with his exactly are practically non-existant!"

Potty Prof's ranting caused Lucy to snap her hear to look up at him. He scowled.

"Humph. It sounds like a rather… anticlimactic experience, for a first kiss." He looked back at her, "I'll make sure that _our_ first kiss is much better than that… unfortunate accident."

Lucy squeaked. "Ey up! Tha's not summat you can go around discussin' in public!"

"Shut up, I already told you what'll happen if you try to tell me what to do or say."

Quickly shutting up, Lucy remembered his words from a few days ago.

''_e's serious about kissin' me!'_

Potty Prof glared at her for a few moments longer before Placid Prof decided to take over and hummed. "Well, you're obviously not ready for that yet. However," he leaned over to take a bite of Lucy's sandwich, chewing thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing and smiling.

"There. Our first indirect kiss."

Lucy almost dropped her sandwich.

_Almost_.


	4. Curl

Curl

Please enjoy, and leave a review!

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of the game The Layton Brothers: Mystery Room. **

There was something different about Lucy.

Alfendi stared at his assistant as she arranged flowers in the new vase he had bought to replace the one he had flung against the door in a bout of frustration. There was something… _different_ about her, and for the life of him, _he couldn't figure out what it was._

* * *

Lucy absentmindedly hummed Dolly Hollerday's new single, "Dangerously Debonair," which was another blatant reference to the case they had solved a while back when Dolly was a suspect.

Often times Lucy could be heard humming or softly singing any of her songs while doing various tasks in the Mystery Room, like tidying the shelves or steeping tea. The only songs she wouldn't be caught dead singing were "I'll Be the Death of You" because she was afraid of what would happen if Potty Prof heard it, and "Macho Man (In a White Gown)" because she really _really_ didn't want either side of the Professor to figure out that it was about him.

Lucy knew that her mentor was staring at her, and it was starting to make her worry.

'_Do I look 'orrible? Am I doing summat wrong? This is highly sus, it is…_'

She turned to Alfendi and asked, "Uhm, Prof? Is there summat wrong wit' me?"

Alfendi's hand went to his chin in thought, "… There's something different about you, but I can't quite-"

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting his train of thought. Lucy smiled, "I'll get it!"

As she pulled the door open, a highly nervous Sniffer came in, wringing his hands. He glanced at the Professor, remembering what had happened the last time he had knocked on the door. It seemed as though he had forgotten, however, when he smiled and courteously said, "Hello Sniffer, what brings you here today?"

A little more relieved, but still visibly distressed, Sniffer answered, "I, er, came to speak with Ms. Lucy… If it's alright with you?"

"Of course it is… Are you alright?"

The upset junior detective seemed to get even more nervous at the question, as he began to sweat. "Er, yes, that is, I uhm… Well…"

Lucy cocked her head to the side; this was very unusual behavior for the normally confident Hauge. "Wot were it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Sniffer gulped, "I was wondering if… Well, I met this lovely young woman and… Well, you see, we have a date tomorrow, and since you're a girl… I was wondering if you'd help me impress her because I really like her and I don't want to screw this up…"

Flabbergasted, Lucy's crimson eyes widened. "Eh? Just 'ow exactly d'you propose I help you?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not sure what to wear and I don't know where to take her… Maybe you could help me decide what to wear and tell me where to go and follow us to make sure it all goes well?" The last sentence was spoken in such a rush of desperation that Lucy couldn't help but pity him.

"Gee Sniffer, I'm not sure I'm th' best person to be asking for help… Romance is a tricky thing, aye…"

Before she knew what had happened, a shock of orange hair was at her feet and _were those tears she was feeling_?

"Please Lucy, I'm begging you! I really need your help! You're an attractive young woman who's obviously well versed in what women really want and I DON'T KNOW WHO ELSE TO GO TO!" Sniffer began to bawl.

Lucy was torn between being flattered and feeling pity. "Well I wouldn't say I know a lot about romancing, but- Ey up, you reckon I'm attractive?"

A hard clearing of the throat and a stern, almost threatening glare reminded her that Alfendi was still in the room, surprisingly Placid.

"Right, not important, sorry… Eh… Alright Sniffer, I'll help you out, but I can't promise anythi-"

Her arms were suddenly full of a very grateful junior detective, sputtering, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH LUCY, YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!" over and over again.

Lucy's face heated up as she alternatively patted her friend on the back and gently tried to pry him off her. "Er, that's alright… No trouble whatsoever… Eh, Sniffer? You're kinda crushing me bones…"

A growl momentarily froze the pair before Hauge was forcibly removed from the Mystery Room assistant, courtesy of Potty Prof. He glared at Sniffer and snapped, "You already have a girl, so stop pawing mine!"

So filled with joy at Lucy's acceptance, Sniffer was nonplussed at Potty Prof's manhandling and rudeness and smiled widely instead. "I'll meet you tomorrow at the Westfield shopping mall at noon! I swear, I won't ever forget your kindness!" Waving cheerfully, he ran out of the Mystery Room, and both of the investigators left could hear him giving off yells of happiness down the hallway.

Lucy was in the middle of trying to process both Alfendi's statement ('_Did he really just call me 'is girl?_') and Sniffer's intructions when she heard him grumble, "I will be going with you tomorrow."

Her head snapped to look at him, and realized it was actually Placid Prof who spoke. "Eh, that's not necessary Prof. It'll be loads of boring rubbish an' you should take th' day off an' rest, aye?"

Crimson hair flared to its original, disheveled state and she quickly amended, "Or yanno, it's yer day off an' you can do wot you like wit' it… Eh heh heh…" Pausing, Lucy remembered something. "Oh yeah, wot was you tryin' to tell me afore Sniffer came 'round?"

Potty Prof stared at her for a little bit, making her nervously shift from one foot to another as she tried to remain looking directly at him. Then he sniffed and turned his head away, almost childishly.

"Nothing."

'_Something's different, but what exactly IS it?_'

* * *

At noon the following day, Hauge was surprised to see Detective Layton outside of the Mystery Room and at the entrance to the shopping mall.

"Hello Alfendi, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged and put his hands in the newspaper-filled pockets of his lab coat. "I decided to come with Lucy so she wouldn't be alone."

Sniffer nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea! Now, do you know where she is?"

"Ey up! I'm over here!"

Both of the men looked over to where Lucy's voice came from, and were pleasantly surprised, one of them more so than the other.

Lucy had abandoned her work attire and badge in favor of green shorts, a white blouse, and a tan vest with her usual trainers and trademark hat. She waved over to both men and ran towards them, smiling.

"Wow Lucy, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen you outside of your usual outfit!" Sniffer commented.

Lucy giggled, "Well I can't exactly go followin' you 'round lookin' like a constable, aye?"

The junior detective nodded, "Good thinking. Now, it's time for me to find something appropriate to wear."

"Eh? I think wot you're wearin' is fine."

Sniffer wore his usual white dress shirt, brown vest, red bowtie, and yellow coat with jeans and trainers. He shook his head.

"No, I was wearing this when I asked her out… And she's seen me wear this loads of times. I have to change!"

"Don't you have summat else in your closet?"

An awkward silence followed her question, and she quickly put her arm around the once again distressed junior detective. "Never fear, we'll find you th' perfect outfit!"

As they began to march forward towards one of the menswear shops in the mall, Lucy glanced back and noticed the Professor still quietly standing there, obviously lost in thought.

"Ey up, could you excuse me for one second? I'll be right back. Meantime, why doncha go to that store there an' pick summat out, okay?" Lucy whispered to her friend before going back to Alfendi. She stood in front of him, and he seemed to be unaware of her as he looked down at the floor in concentration. She tugged on his hand to get his attention.

"Eh… Prof? You okay? You haven't said anything since I got here. Summat wrong?"

Alfendi glanced up at her, and Lucy could swear his cheeks were a little darker than usual. He smiled, "It seems that your new attire has distracted me quite a bit… You look lovely, Lucy."

She blushed, but let him continue.

"Ironic as it is, I'm afraid that in my admiration of you, I seem to have neglected to pay attention to you. Forgive my rudeness, shall we go?"

Lucy smiled and nodded, and to the Professor's surprise, didn't let go of his hand.

"I better make sure you stay wit' us, aye? Wouldn't want to lose you!"

Alfendi's golden eyes widened, then softened as he curled his fingers a little tighter around hers.

"I should hope not."'


	5. Double

Double

This one is short because I'm just as impatient as all of you are when it comes to these chapters getting published! It's easier for my thoughts to flow if I break the chapters down into smaller pieces, about 3-4 pages. The next chapter will probably be up, at latest, late Monday/early Tuesday.

Please enjoy this latest installment of "Hysterical" and review!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the game The Layton Brothers: Mystery Room.**

Sniffer kept checking his watch, whose hands kept mocking him, as if they refused to move.

_1:30 pm._

After hunting for the perfect date outfit, the trio found a perfect ensemble for Sniffer to wear. Now, the junior detective sported an orange dress shirt, a red and white, checkered sweater vest, a white bowtie, with khakis and his trainers.

"Don' worry Sniffer! You look dashing! Aye, the lass is bound t' fall in love wit' ya!" Lucy clapped a hand to his back in reassurance.

Sniffer checked his watch again, nervously.

_1:31 pm._

"She's supposed to be here in nine minutes, what am I going to do? Where do I take her?" he asked frantically.

Alfendi hummed. "Perhaps it would help if you would tell us a bit more about her. I don't believe we even know the young woman's name."

"Her name's Isabella Ringen… W-well, in all honesty… She's a little like you, Lucy."

Both men turned their heads towards Lucy, who blinked in surprise.

"Wot?"

Smiling mischeviously, Potty Prof managed to sneak into the conversation.

"Well it looks like it's all up to you, _DC Baker_. What is _your_ idea of a dream date?"

Sniffer nodded, "Yes, that would really help! What would you want to do if you were to go on a date with someone?"

Flustered, Lucy tried to think. "E-eh… I think I'd wanna go see a picture at the theatre… Summat exciting, not a boring love story, mind you. Oh! I heard there's also a travelling funfair 'round here! That'd be loads of fun! They got all th' hotdogs an' candyfloss an' toffee apples you could eat and that's a lot more fun than sitting at a boring restaurant!" By the end, she was so excited that people around them were starting to look at her, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Or, yanno, that's just me…" she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Capital idea! Thanks Lucy!" Junior detective Hauge was now in full confidence, and checked his watch.

_1:39 pm_.

He began to push Lucy and Alfendi into a random direction, whispering urgently, "Okay, Isabella'll be here any minute! Now hide!"

"Ey up, I thought you was confident enough to be alone wit' her!"

"I still need you to follow me and make sure it goes well!"

"But-"

Alfendi grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her behind a flower vendor before she could blow their cover. He pressed a finger to his lips before peering around the edge of the cart to watch Sniffer. Grumbling, Lucy did the same.

A few moments passed before a short, attractive, raven-haired young woman came up to Sniffer, smiling. He hugged her, and talked to her a little bit before offering her his arm, and they set out to the nearest theatre.

"Well then, shall we go?" Detective Layton's smooth voice suggested.

Lucy sighed. "Aye, we should- Ey up! Wot are you still doin' here, Potty Prof?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, you simpleton? I'm here on a date with a rather oblivious Detective Constable to follow a rather annoying collegue of ours on his date. If you're done trying to focus on useless facts, I'd like to start our date now." He pulled her along as he followed the junior detective and his date through the streets at a safe distance.

Poor Lucy was stunned to really protest.

"We're on another date?" The Mystery Room assistant hadn't realized she said that out loud until her mentor answered her.

"Yes, we are, and if you don't start using those legs to walk, I won't hesitate to carry you over my shoulder all the way there."

Surprisingly, Lucy didn't have a smart remark in retaliation. She quickened her pace, and when she did say something, it surprised him.

"Ain't this more of a 'double date,' Prof?"

"Call it whatever you want, Lucy, it's still a date."

"… I've never been on a double date before…"

Alfendi huffed, "Enjoy it while you can, because it's the first and last one you're ever going on! I'd rather spend our dates alone, but that pathetic side of me agreed to this… Babysitting of all things!"

Lucy, trying to make sure they didn't lose the other couple in the crowd, asked, "If you hate this so much, why not go home then?"

He smirked, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, _my dear. _I may as well do something productive, and being with you affords the most… _Interesting _opportunities."

"If you're thinkin' about snoggin' me…"

"For once, you've made an accurate deduction, DC Baker. Yes, I am thinking about kissing you, do you have a problem with that?"

Unfortunately for him, Lucy had learned to keep her mouth shut if she wanted to avoid that situation.

'_Of course, she's still not ready for that, is she? Hmph. I can afford to wait. I have one of, if not the, most brilliant mind in Britain, and there are other ways of garnering her attention that are almost as pleasing... There's also the matter of what exactly has changed about her...'_

Somehow, Alfendi had lost his ability to read her mind, because Lucy was _a little tempted_ to tell him that _she did_ have a problem with _that_…

'_Aye, I think that thought's a little _too _appealin,''_ Lucy thought with a sigh.


	6. Matched

Matched

Please enjoy, and leave a review to let me know how I'm doing with this fic!

**I own nothing of the game The Layton Brothers: Mystery Room.**

As per Lucy's advice, Hauge had decided to take Isabella to see a movie that centered more on action than romance.

"Prof, I'm gonna go snag us some tickets! Want anything to drink?"

A large hand grasped her elbow as Potty Prof hissed, "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Without batting an eye, Lucy frowned at him. "I didn't think you was hard of hearing, Potty Prof. I just said I'm gonna go get our tickets."

"Don't mock me you little cheek! I meant where exactly did you get the idea that I would let you pay?"

She rolled her eyes and tugged her elbow out of his gasp before crossing her arms rather sternly. "'Tis only fair that I pay this time. You said this were our second date, aye? Well you said on our first that a gent always pays ont' _first_ date. You said nowt about a second."

With that she walked towards the ticket booth while Alfendi was left scowling after her.

'_She's good… But I'm even better._'

* * *

The Mystery Room couple sat in the back of the cinema, a few rows behind Sniffer and his date.

Lucy happily munched on popcorn, which she had also paid for despite Alfendi's protests, when film began. Her eyes widened with excitement as she perched on the edge of her seat eagerly.

"Excited for this, are you?" Potty Prof's smug voice whispered.

She didn't even spare a glance at him as she nodded vigorously. "Aye! This actor's my favorite! I haven't seen a picture in a good while either! Now hush up Prof, the picture's already started!"

Alfendi already figured out who the villain was in the first ten minutes, but he kept quiet anyway, if only because it was rather entertaining to watch Lucy's antics.

* * *

About an hour into the movie, Lucy elbowed her companion.

"What was that for you-"

Before he could go on, Lucy tugged on the white sleeve of his lab coat and pointed to the couple they were supposed to be keeping an eye on.

Squinting, Alfendi still couldn't see what was so urgent that Lucy had to get his attention for.

"What? I can't see what the big deal is about the junior detective yawning."

Lucy scowled and tugged on his sleeve harder.

"Wot? C'mon Prof! He's makin' a move on the lass! Just wait for it…"

Sure enough, Sniffer's arm ended up around Isabella's shoulders, and Lucy threw her fist in the air in victory.

"Awright Sniffer! Tha's the way to go!" she quietly cheered so as to not disturb the people around them.

Alfendi snorted, "That's what counts for courtship these days? A pathetic excuse to hold a girl closer to you by feigning the need to take a deeper breath? Absolutely pitiful. Especially since that girl is too simple minded to realize she's been lied to- Ouch! Stop that Lucy!"

Lucy retracted her elbow from his ribs once again.

"Don't say nowt Prof, you're not much better yourself. You'd make any excuse to snog me, so stop yer complainin' and enjoy the movie, aye?"

"You've gotten rather cheeky lately, haven't you, DC Baker? We'll have to fix that."

"Liar. You enjoy it."

"Hah, about time you noticed."

The Mystery Room detective wrapped his arm around Lucy suddenly, surprising her, until he pulled back to reveal he had taken a handful of popcorn from the bag she was holding.

He smirked, "It's not nice to hog the popcorn from your date, you know," before tossing a few into his mouth.

"Sure, Prof, wotever you say…"

When his arm ended up back around her and stayed there without touching the buttery treat, Lucy didn't say anything.

* * *

"So, this is the travelling funfair?" Placid Prof inquired as they approached the fairgrounds.

"Sure is! I'm really chuffed that I've got a reason to go now!"

Alfendi pulled out his wallet as they neared the ticket stalls, but Lucy had already beaten him to it once again.

"Lucy…"

"Ey up Prof, this is my dream date, aye? Lemme cover it! 'Sides, there's always next time!"

He smiled, "Is that your way of asking me out on a third date, Lucy? We haven't even finished the second!"

"Uh-oh! They're headin' towards the Balloon Darts! Poor Sniffer, he probably doesn't know it were rigged! C'mon Prof!" Lucy ran towards the games, dragging Alfendi behind her.

"Aww, nice try sir! Would you like to try again?" The showman asked Sniffer after he had failed to pop a balloon and win a prize.

"It's okay Hauge, you don't have to. The game's probably rigged, anyhow." Isabella assured him, patting his arm.

Hauge looked down at her, "But you really wanted that stuffed giraffe…"

"You can still win! I'll show ya!"

Sniffer gasped, "Lucy?"

"Aye, an' I'm gonna win your lass that giraffe!"

"Umm, Lucy…"

Alfendi was trying to get her attention when the showman snickered.

"I'd like to see you try, little girl. You probably couldn't even lift the dart, eh?"

"You watch your tongue, you sniveling little-"

"Never mind that Prof!" Lucy interrupted Potty Prof before he threatened to cut out the man's tongue. "I can beat your game, and I'll do it twice!" She slapped some money on the counter.

He put three darts on the table, but Lucy shook her head. "Two's enough."

The showman shrugged, "It's not my quid you're throwing away."

"Lucy…"

"Don't worry Prof, I know wot I'm doing!" Lucy turned back at Alfendi and smiled, "Just trust me, on this, aye?"

Alfendi's eyes widened.

"Lucy…"

'_Now I know what's so different about her…'_

Lucy grabbed one of the darts, and concentrated. Her tongue stuck out a little as she aimed…

And threw the dart as hard as she could, popping a balloon on the right edge.

"Awright!" A crowd had gathered to watch Lucy, and they cheered her on.

The showman harrumphed. "Beginner's luck."

Lucy winked, "No such thing as beginner's luck. I'll do it again right now!"

Grabbing the other dart, she threw it as hard as she could toward the left side, and popped another balloon there.

"That's a lass who knows her stuff, she does!" The crowd yelled, and Lucy turned around to bow with a flourish of her hand, grinning widely.

"Here." Lucy got back up and faced the man, who grudgingly handed her two large stuffed giraffes. "You won the two o' the large prizes… I gotta say, I've never seen anyone, lad or lass, that knows how this game works as well as you."

"Well ta very much mister!" Lucy exclaimed as she awkwardly tried to carry both toys over to Sniffer and his date and handed one of them to Isabella.

"Here ya go!"

"Hauge, who is this girl?" Isabella asked in awe as she cradled the giraffe in her arms carefully.

Hauge smiled, "That's my friend, Lucy Baker. She works in the Scotland Yard. I think she's one of the best detectives we've ever had."

Lucy scratched her head, "Aww, I don't know if I'd say that…"

"Well still, it's lovely to meet a woman like you! I'm Isabella Ringen," and reached out to shake Lucy's hand.

Seeing Alfendi now standing next to Lucy, Sniffer said, "And this is her mentor, Alfendi Layton."

"Hello, miss Isabella. I'm Alfendi Layton. I work in the Mystery Room with my assistant here, whom you've already met, Lucy."

Isabella smiled, "Would both of you happen to be the same people who have been following us on our date?"

Both of the Mystery Room detectives sputtered and pretended to not know what she was talking about, but she just giggled and waved it off. "It's okay, Hauge told me about you two on our way here after I noticed when we left the theatre."

Lucy tried to defend Sniffer, "He was just worried about impressin' you, and-"

"I know, he's so sweet, isn't he? But I told him he didn't have to worry. As long as I'm with him, everything's already perfect." She looked up at Hauge and smiled, making him turn a bright red.

"I-Isabella…"

Laughing, Isabella turned back to the two detectives. "So, have you two been enjoying your date?"

It was Lucy's turn to blush, "W-wot? Wotever gave you that idea?"

Smiling sympathetically, Isabella replied, "I can just tell. Well, I hope you two enjoy the rest of your date! If you don't mind, I'm going to steal Hauge away for the rest of the night. Thanks for the giraffe!"

Lucy could only gawk after the two as they left, while Alfendi was highly amused. He smiled down at his assistant, who looked rather funny holding a stuffed animal almost as large as her.

"I like her."

* * *

Lucy was pouting, but if she were to be honest, it was more out of embarrassment than anything.

'_Is it that obvious, the Prof 'n I?_' she wondered.

When she concluded '_Yes,_' she took a bite out of her candyfloss, scowling through the sweetness.

Her date had gone in search of a bathroom, which left her sitting on a bench eating candy floss with her ridiculously large stuffed giraffe.

"'Ello Lucy!"

Lucy had been too busy thinking to notice that there was a set of legs in front of her line of vision, and she looked up to see Oliver grinning widely at her.

She smiled, "All right, Ollie?"

"Jus' fine! You? You look like you're here on a date!"

Lucy looked down in embarrassment.

'_Not again…_'

"Aha!" Oliver pointed at her, "I were right, weren't I?! Aye, I knew you was on a date with some lad! Oh, I bet it's that bloke, wot's 'is name, Alfendi!"

"Shh! Not so loud Ollie!"

Her childhood friend's eyes widened. "Blimey, you actually like 'im!"

"Ollie-"

"I were jus' teasin' ya, but ifn' ya hadn't been so defensive-like, I woulda stopped and believed you wasn't wit' 'im!"

Lucy sighed and hung her head, mumbling something.

Oliver tilted his head, "Sorry, couldn' hear tha', could you repeat it?"

"… Is it that obvious?" she bemoaned, candy floss limp in her grasp.

"Hmm…" He blew his bangs out of his eyes, before sitting next to Lucy and throwing a comforting arm around her.

"Yanno, I always knew this day would come."

"Eh?"

"That you'd fall in love with some lad an' not know wot t'do."

"Ey up! I'm not that daft!" Lucy lifted her head to scowl at him.

"No, but you're careful, aye? Listen Lucy, ifn' ya really like 'im, jus' go for it! You've got nothin' to lose, and you never even think about romance like other lasses. Jus' give 'im a chance, aye?"

Lucy ducked her head back down.

"… It's scary, yanno? That he means so much t'me already…"

Oliver snorted, "O'course it is! But that never stopped anyone who's truly happy, aye?"

Lucy looked back up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"How'd you always know wot to say, Ollie?"

He smiled, "It's 'cos I'm ace, aye! You're like my little sister, little Lucy. I'm always 'ere for you, whenever, wherever. Jus' promise me one thing."

"Wot?"

"Make him work for ya, awright?"

"Trust me, she does enough of that already. It's a little difficult, but I enjoy it nonetheless."

Potty Prof stood in front of them, smirking.

"Am I interrupting something?" This question had the slightest hint of a snarl to it, which Lucy was quick to pick up on.

"Ey up Prof, he were just-"

"It's awright Lucy," Oliver said before he stood up in front of Alfendi. He straightened up, allowing him to almost reach the detective's height, and looked him straight in the eyes, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Ifn' ya ever hurt 'er, I'll rip ya to pieces."

Potty Prof glared back at him for a moment, before his lips curled and he laughed.

"I like your boldness, _Oliver Tou_. But rest assured, _I'd rather die than hurt her_."

For a second, neither of them said anything until Oliver smiled widely.

"Tha's exactly wot I wanted t'hear! Well, like I said las' time, take good care of her, aye?"

He turned back to Lucy and leaned down to hug her.

"I'll see ya later, Lucy. I got business to take care of any road." He began to walk away until her voice called him back.

"Wait!"

He turned around, "Wot?"

She stood up and stared hard at him, before pointing at him the same way he had done to her earlier.

"You're on a date, aren't you?! You're wearin' that cologne I bought you for your birthday last year! You only wear that when you take a lass out!"

Laughing, Oliver held his hands up in mock surrender. "Ya got me. I'm takin' a lass out today."

Lucy crossed her arms and began interrogating him.

"Is she nice?"

"Shore is! Nicest lass there is!"

"Is she smart?"

"Top o' 'er class!"

"Does she care about you?"

"Aye!"

Lucy stared hard at him for a moment, before grabbing the stuffed giraffe and handing it to Oliver.

"Wot's this for?"

"Give it to her, an' tell her that if she ever breaks your heart, I'll arrest her myself!"

"Now Lucy, you can't just go around arresting people just because you feel like it," Placid Prof reminded her.

"Aye, didn't they teach ya that in school? No wonder why you did so poorly ont' written tests!"

She glared at Alfendi before punching Oliver's arm. "Just get going, you dolt!"

As Oliver walked away, laughing, Lucy began to pout again.

'_Everyone's ganging up on me, they was!_' she mentally wailed.

She began to moodily eat her forgotten candy floss again, until Alfendi sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

They sat there, quietly for a little bit, watching people go by, before he spoke.

"You know… I finally realized what's so different about you now."

Interest piqued, Lucy stopped the emotional comfort of eating the sweet treat to look at him.

"Oh really? Wot is it?"

"You're yourself around me. Both sides of me, Potty and Placid. Before you acquitted me of murder, you'd be careful, trying not to make me angry. Then after I asked you how to steal your heart, you hid most of yourself from me. Now…"

He leaned down to kiss her cheek gently, and when Lucy could see his face again, he had turned into his real self.

"Now, you've revealed yourself to me. There's nowhere you can hide now, _my dear Lucy_, because once I've revealed the true criminal inside someone, there's no way for them to escape from me. Do you understand?"

Lucy just stuffed a piece of candy floss in his mouth in response.

"I think you've gone as soft as this candy floss, Prof!"

A collective gasp came from the people around them before a loud _bang_ was heard in the air.

The two detectives looked up to see a shower of red sparkled down around them.

"Fireworks!" Lucy cried out excitedly before two more went off, this time blue.

Lucy and Alfendi sat on the bench, side by side, watching the fireworks with everyone else looking at the night sky. She glanced over at him, then down at his hand, before placing her hand on top of his. She kept her face to the sky, but she could tell that he was looking at her now.

"Prof…"

_Bang! _An explosion of purple.

"You don't need to worry about me going anywhere. I'm here to stay, for better or worse."

_Thud! _Sparks of green.

"'Sides, I like my job int' Mystery Room too much, catching bad guys and putting them away…"

_Thump!_ Red.

"But… Most of all, I like that I get to see you every day."

_Thump._

_Thump. _It felt like all of the colors at once.

"It's about time you admitted it, you silly girl."

_Thump._

_Thump thump. _Like a rainbow.

"Well, I didn't say that I… yanno… Loved you."

_Thump._

_Thump thump thump. _Or a kaleidoscope.

"No, but you will."

Lucy didn't deny it. Instead, she continued to hold Alfendi's hand.

_Thump._

_Thump thump thump thump. _A rush of feelings.

The couple sat there, holding hands and watching the fireworks quietly, knowing that both of their hearts matched the rhythm of the explosions in the sky.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._


	7. Boil

Boil

I'm so sorry guys! We have no internet at our house, so I will have to use the college's internet to upload future chapters and respond to reviews! Please excuse any tardiness in the following updates; I do write chapters at home, but I have other things going on as well. Thank you all for staying with this story for so long!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the game The Layton Brothers: Mystery Room.**

'_Lucy is rather late today…'_

Alfendi had spent the last half hour going over the new case they had been handed. Of course, he had deducted the killer with 97.65% accuracy, given that it was a fairly simple case. Of course, he would wait until Lucy got here before he decided to investigate.

'_Honestly, it's like busy work for school children,'_ Potty Prof mentally groused. _'It's days like these when I long for an intellectual, bloodstained-'_

_Ring!_

Placid Prof answered the telephone that had interrupted his musings.

"Hello?"

A sniffle was heard on the other end before a weak voice whispered, "Prof?"

'_Lucy.' _Alfendi's heart leapt and before he knew it, Potty Prof was snapping at his assistant over the phone.

"Where are you, you stupid girl? I've been waiting for thirty minutes with a new case and I will not tolerate it any longer!"

"I'm sick, Prof," came the pathetic answer, followed by a series of coughs.

Feeling rather foolish for his outburst, Potty Prof allowed Placid to take over.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I walked home from the grocery store last night in the rain… Achoo! I musta caught a cold…"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Achoo! No no no no, it's awright! You said there's a new case, aye? 'Sides, I can always ask Ollie to come over and-"

Alfendi's fist pounded the table, "Like _hell _you'll call him! I'm coming over right now!"

"B-but the new- Achoo!- case!" sniffled Lucy.

"Shut up, Baker. As far as I'm concerned, it's an open and shut case. If it means that much to you, I'll finish it before the hour's up."

"P-Prof, I don't want you to get sick-"

"Do you really think I care about something as trivial as a cold?! I'm doing this because I care about you, you stupid girl! Now go back to sleep before I come over!"

He hung up without giving Lucy time to respond. Hastily, he began to dial the number of the suspect he was sure to be the killer.

'_The sooner I finish with this pathetic excuse for a criminal, the sooner I can take care of Lucy.'_

* * *

Alfendi felt a large sense of satisfaction as he watched the killer, whom he had correctly identified, being led away in handcuffs.

'_Now that's taken care of…'_ He grabbed his blue coat and pulled it on, fishing around his pockets for his keys to lock up the Mystery Room.

"Achoo! Hello Al, you seem to be clocking out unusually early."

He glanced behind him to see Florence in her swivel chair, her ever-present IV trailing behind her.

"Hello Florence, what brings you here?"

"I came here to see Lucy, actually. Did she leave already?"

Alfendi shook his head, "She's been sick at home for the day. I'm going over to her flat now to take care of her."

"That's awfully thoughtful of you. Achoo! She must be really sick if she isn't at work today; I can't imagine a few sniffles stopping her from coming here. You should bring her some soup or- ACHOO!- something. Well, tell her to get well soon, okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "I will, Florence. Thank you for the advice."

Listening to the forensic analyst roll away, he finished locking up and began to jog in the direction of Lucy's flat.

'_It is rather convenient that the Commissioner was so compliant in giving me her personal address,' _Alfendi thought smugly, until he remembered the knowing glint in the man's eyes. _'On second thought, perhaps it was a little _too _convenient… I wonder if anyone else has come to a conclusion about me and Lucy…'_

After pondering it for a little bit, Alfendi decided to shrug it off.

'_As far as I'm concerned, what I do with my personal life is their business… There should be no problems… As long as they don't interfere.'_ Potty Prof mentally added that last part, to which the Placid side of him agreed.

Alfendi soon reached his assistant's flat, which was in a rather charming neighborhood. It had quite the garden that seemed to be well-tended, something that he took note of. From what he knew of Lucy, he deduced that she would be smarter than to keep a spare key laying around, and therefore he would have to ring the doorbell to gain entry.

Immediately after the doorbell was pressed, he could hear a small, muffled voice inside, presumably saying that she would be there to answer the door in a little bit.

'_She is either a really light sleeper, or she hasn't managed to sleep at all_.'

He heard a couple of clicks before the door slowly creaked open to reveal a pale-faced Lucy, huddled in a large blanket. Interestingly enough, she still had her trademark cap on her head.

'_Come to think of it, I don't believe I've ever seen her without that cap…'_

"P-prof! You're –Achoo!- 'ere!"

Frowning, Alfendi gently pushed her back into her apartment and closed the door behind him. Lucy's apartment was rather well furnished and tidy. They were currently standing in the living room and from what he could tell, there were separate rooms for the kitchen and her bedroom.

"Haven't you slept at all? You look worse than Florence does on her bad days." He immediately regretted saying that. '_What kind of man tells the woman he loves that she looks terrible?'_

Lucy blew into a tissue and smiled. "I-It's awright Prof! Achoo! I'll be r-right as rain in no time!"

Potty Prof snarled and began pushing her towards the nearby couch.

"It is most certainly _not _alright! You are sick! Now start acting like it and sit down while I make you some soup!"

After making sure she was situated comfortably, he walked into the kitchen and began to rummage around the cabinets, looking for ingredients.

Lucy's weak voice reached his ears, "Ya know h-Achoo!- how to cook, Prof?"

Alfendi snorted. "It's a necessary skill to have when one lives alone, isn't it?"

"Oh…" Lucy sniffled. "Don'tcha get lonely?"

He began to chop some of the carrots he had found in the refrigerator. _'Probably got it from the grocery store yesterday,'_ he thought absentmindedly before remembering Lucy's question.

"Not really. Work keeps me preoccupied."

"B-but ya can't work all the- Achoo achoo!- time!"

"Does it look like I'm working now? Now shut up and stop straining yourself!" he yelled at her. Alfendi paused for a second to make sure that she would comply before he continued to chop.

A comfortable silence passed in Lucy's house for several minutes, before Lucy spoke up again.

"P-Prof?" she sniffled.

"I thought I told you to-!"

"Ta, Prof…"

Alfendi softened. "You don't have to thank me. It's no trouble at all. I like taking care of you, Lucy."

Red hair flared to life, "Of course, if you wish to thank me, a kiss after you recover would be more than acceptable."

When no reply was forthcoming, he paused and looked into the living room to see Lucy sleeping, slumped against the couch.

He smirked.

'_It's not like I can't remind her later,' _he thought as he began to boil water.


End file.
